Love Among Rivals
by aurorafalling
Summary: What is a girl to do when her rival in all things happens to be her heart's secret desire? Beat him at this game, too, that's what... if only it were that simple. One temptation breaks all boundaries and leaves them both suspended in a grey area from which neither can escape. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Argument

A/N: Welcome readers! I know these little notes can be long and boring, most are skipped all together. But, I just wanted to explain a few minor details that are important.

First, Roger Davies is not the Captain of Ravenclaw in this fic. My MC is a Seventh year on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and it didn't make sense for Davies to get the position over a Seventh year.

Second, the golden trio are present in this fic, but they are completely in the background. Because of this, however, the events of Book 3 still take place.

Third, I've read conflicting accounts of Penelope Clearwater's age. All the_ revisions_ claim she is the same age as Percy, so that's what I'm going with.

All right, end of A/N. Enjoy!

Quick, Ninja edit: I don't own Harry Potter, though I really wish I did.

* * *

Chapter One: Argument

"I have nothing to declare except my genius."  
― Oscar Wilde

There are literally two reasons why having a twin brother is the best thing to ever happen to me.

Reason Number One: Right now, there are three extremely attractive seventeen year old boys across the hall from my bedroom discussing my favorite sport: Quidditch.

Reason Number Two: My brother and I were sorted into different Houses (lucky, right?) and I have not had to spend the last seven years getting to know said friends, thus rendering them a sexy mystery I can still admire.

Now, with all good pros and cons lists, there are downsides. Don't get me wrong; I love my brother with every breath I take. He still has his cons, like every human being of the male persuasion.

Reason Number One: He's in a different House. Yes, I mentioned that was a good thing in the previous list, but on some days it's good, and others, it's awful. He has literally been with me since conception and there is no human being on this planet I feel closer to… except maybe my mother. But that's irrelevant and I fail to see the point I was trying to make here.

Anyway, Reason Number Two: He acts like a protective older brother (by one minute mind you) half the time, and an annoying brother the other half. It gets very annoying, especially when it comes to guys finding me attractive.

Reason Number Three: Oliver Wood. You see, my brother comes with an other half that isn't me. No, I'm not jealous. In fact, I encourage such male bonding. My problem lies in Oliver thinking he's a better Keeper than I am a Chaser; a better Captain than I am. There is in no way that he is better than I am. That prick has been a sore in my side since he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team our third year… which happened to be the year I mentioned to him in passing I was going to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team… see my problem? Look it up! You'll find Oliver Wood's smug looking face smirking back at you. Sodding prat.

"Dani!" My brother calls, drawing me out of my list making.

I let my head fall so that my neck rests on the edge of my bed. "What?" I ask, looking at all four blokes upside down.

"You planning on getting the doorbell or are you just going to let Penelope stand outside?"

I hear the snickers of the three boys in the room and scowl. "If you lot didn't talk so loud I would have been able to hear the bloody bell ring."

They don't say anything to me and continue their conversation. I put my book to the side, put my hands onto the floor and kick my legs over my head. When I turn, extremely proud of my bed dismounting skills, I see Wood smirking at me.

"Take a good hard look, Wood. That's how real Quidditch players do it," I say sauntering out of my bedroom.

"I'll let you know if I see one," he counters.

"My life would be so much better if you two would get along," my brother Jack groans.

I clutch my hand to my heart and put on my most sickeningly sweet, apologetic face. "I'm so sorry, Jack. Oliver, sweetheart, would you like to come into my room for a nice shag? I'm sure my brother would be oh so encouraging as long as we're getting along."

My brother's face drains of all color. "Don't even joke about that."

"You know you want it."

Oliver turns from me to Jack. "Mate, hell would sooner freeze over."

I smirk at how quickly the conversation drained of all life.

Which brings me to Reason Number Four on my list of reasons why having a twin brother is the worst thing to ever happen to me. Despite my brother's awesomely fit friends who like Quidditch, I am forbidden from dating any of them. The only pleasure these blokes are going to give me involves looking and never touching. I got the better end of the deal, however. His friends are strictly prohibited from touching, looking, and even thinking about me.

Not that I would ever consider dating Oliver Wood. Like he said, hell would freeze over before that was a possibility. That doesn't mean I wouldn't have a go with the two others sitting dumbstruck in his room.

"Danica! Door!" My mother cries down the stairs leading to the attic and her office.

Oliver snorts. He's known my full name for as long as we've known each other and it still cracks him up. "Get on with it, _Danica_."

"I'm taking that Quidditch Cup."

Jack stands up and says, "Get the damn door, Dani, and leave us alone."

He shuts the door as I walk down the stairs. I hate how Wood can get under my skin. He's like a damn splinter… how fitting.

I open the door and see Penny with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at me.

"Let me guess, Wood is here?" Penny says.

I frown at the normally perky blond. "Yes, why?"

She pushes past me and into the house. "Thought so."

I close the door behind her, still utterly confused. "You know, you can just come in. The key is under the mat."

"Oh please. I am far too polite for that."

"Does Percy know that you're a bloody liar?"

She smirks at me. "Does Wood know that you're in love with him?"

I balk at the accusation as if I had just been accused of murder. "I am not in love with Wood!"

"It's only a matter of time."

I hear steps coming down the stairs and reluctantly turn. Jack, followed by Oliver, Garret Davin, and Henry Michaels greet us on the landing.

"I'm surprised to see Percy isn't attached to you, Penny," my brother says lightly. We all know how obsessed the Gryffindor Prefect is when it comes to the pretty blond beside me.

"He didn't want to see his roommates until school actually started. He did wish me to send his love though. I think you've all grown on him," she says sweetly.

He shrugs and rubs the pathetic excuse for a beard upon his chin. "Anyway, we're going to the pitch."

"Enjoy yourselves," we say together and walk up the way they came.

I feel eyes on me and turn my head to look back at the group. Oliver is watching me carefully as I ascend the stairs.

"Can I help you?" I ask snidely.

"No. Just enjoying the view," Oliver says, winking up at me.

"Are you this pleasant to every other girl you harass?"

He flashes a smile that would melt glaciers, if I was into that sort of thing. "Only for you, love."

"If only you were as half as charming as you think you are," I say and turn back up the stairs.

Penny smirks at me when I walk into my room. "It's like you two are shagging while talking. If only Reagan were here to hear it. She's convinced you two are in one of those romances she constantly reads about."

"He's insufferable."

"Percy says he's rather quiet when it comes to girls. I always wondered what it was about you that drove him out of his shell."

"Maybe the fact that he could not have me even if he wanted to retain his manhood?"

"Or is that just the story you tell yourself to keep away from him?" She smirks and flops onto my bed.

"You're ridiculous. It's a miracle Percy hasn't had you committed yet."

"Oh come off it. Wood's obsession lies between Quidditch and you. Percy told me that he complains about you for hours after a match."

"Because I'm better than he is and he refuses to see it."

She gives me a look that says she's not referring to my skills as a Chaser or Captain, regardless of how amazing they are.

I shake my head and sit on the bed and look out the window. I can see four boys flying around the pitch and Oliver creeps into my thoughts unbidden.

Like I said before. Reason Number Three (which really should be on the top of the list) for why I dislike my brother is Oliver Wood and his pompous attitude.


	2. Curiosity

A/N: This chapter has only been updated because I forgot to add the disclaimer. I'm not sure it's really needs to be done, but I'm doing it anyway. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this fic, except Dani and Jack. It all belongs to the glorious mind of JK Rowling, who has been so kind as to let us all play with the world she created.

* * *

Chapter Two: Curiosity

"Curiosity is the lust of the mind."  
― Thomas Hobbes

Penny leaves shortly after midnight. The wonderful world of Apparition has opened so many doors. Being considered 'of age' has opened all the rest. To think we can just go wherever we please now is fantastic. I don't understand how Muggles could live without it. I don't understand how _I_ could have lived without it.

I feel entirely too awake for midnight. My muscles feel achy from sitting and listening to Penny fantasize about her future life with Percy. Honestly, I don't think anything will come of it. I like the wizard well enough, don't get me wrong, but Percy is a little too focused on becoming Minister of Magic. It's rather off putting, if you ask me.

I know I won't fall asleep. I shut off the lights and crawl into bed, hoping that maybe I will. My head is full of thoughts that make no sense. Why am I even wondering about the minute differences between a Kneazle and a cat? Think of something productive… productive, productive, Oliver… no, not Oliver. Something else. I sit up, turn on the lamp beside my bed, and pull out my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. That'll put me right to sleep…

"Or not," I say, closing the book. The entire book. So much I didn't care to know about Hogwarts and now I do. Did you know Muggle technology fails to work in the grounds? 'Course you didn't. You didn't read the book, I did. The whole bloody thing.

The ticking of the clock in the corner sounds each second I lie awake. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ I need to go running. I glance at the clock as I change out of my pajamas and into my running clothes. 6 O'clock. I spent six hours reading that book. Six! Six hours that could have been spent sleeping and not reading the most boring book in history.

I quietly step down the stairs, trying not to wake my brother. My parents sit at the table reading sections of the _Daily Prophet_. They don't glance up at me as I walk toward the table.

"A bit early, don't you think, Dani?" my father says from behind his section.

"I think it's a bit late actually," I respond while reaching for the fruit bowl.

The crinkling of the paper reveals both parents looking at me with disapproving looks. "You're going to run yourself ragged," mother says shaking her head.

"I can sleep later." I grab the first piece of fruit my fingers touch.

My father's hand wraps around my wrist. "Not when you have school. You and Jack have the N.E.W.T.s this year. I expect good things from you."

"From us both, or just me?"

He levels his fatherly glare at me. "From you. You got lucky with the O.W.L.s."

I pull my hand away and walk toward the backdoor. "Have a good day at work," I say pleasantly and leave the house. I choose to ignore his comment about my O.W.L. performance. It wasn't luck that got me through. It was a year's worth of insomnia.

"We talked about this, Holden," I hear my mother reprimand. I don't wait around to hear his response and continue toward the field between our house and the Wood's.

Neither family is certain to whom the field belongs. But that doesn't really matter to either of the families. The makeshift pitch in the center of said field is all anyone cares for. We share it amicably and don't bother putting restrictions on it. It's away from prying Muggle eyes and I like it that way.

When I get to the pitch, I find that I am not the only one who had the idea to go for a run. Oliver runs around the track and hasn't noticed my presence. He's built to be a Quidditch player, and well enough to be a Keeper. He doesn't have a shirt on, and despite myself, I admire the well toned man he's grown into.

I will reluctantly admit that Oliver was my first crush. He's always been around and I've always had a thing for his Scottish drawl which is more prominent than others I've heard and far sexier than I am willing to admit, even to myself. But the keyword in all of this is the 'was'. I soon grew out of it when he hit puberty which seemed to have turned him into an outright git.

He catches sight of me and runs in my direction. "I didn't think you woke up this early."

"I didn't wake up."

"Couldn't sleep?" The question takes me off guard. He's so... pleasant.

I shake my head. "Too much energy."

"I have the same problem. It's why I like to hold practice so early."

"I've tried to get the team into early practices, but you always have the spots reserved. Guess I know why."

I pull up my leg to stretch my hamstrings. He smirks as I wobble a bit and reaches out to take hold of my arm to steady me.

"I thought Chasers were supposed to have good balance."

"Common misconception. I have good balance on a broom. But I trip all the time when on solid ground."

"I've noticed that, actually," he says lightly.

"Are you ready for me to beat you at running as well as Quidditch?"

He snorts with laughter. "Love, you couldn't beat an egg."

"As I recall, I beat your team so bad two years ago the likes of it had not been seen in over three hundred years," I say switching legs.

"My Seeker was out of the game. That hardly counts."

"Excuses, excuses. You had best come up with a better one to tell everyone when I take the Quidditch Cup from you this year."

"I'll be too busy preparing my victory speech."

"How sweet of you to write mine for me. Just be sure not to get all mopey. I don't want people thinking a loser wrote it for me."

He smirks as I drop my leg to the ground. It is in this moment I realize I am still holding on to him. I had switched legs and even gone back to holding onto his hand without even thinking twice about it. He seems to notice as well and decides to break the spell.

"You done so I can have my hand back?"

I drop hold and mutter an apology and a thank you.

He smirks down at me. "What's that you said, love?"

"I said, thank you." I refuse to say the first part a second time. He's lucky he got it at all.

His smirk blossoms into a wide grin. "No, before that."

I cock my head to the side and give the best confused look I can. "I didn't say anything before that."

"I am sure you did."

I pretend to think for a moment when an idea comes to mind. "Oh, wait. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry for what? Holding my hand and enjoying it?"

It is my turn to smirk. "No, for this."

I take off running.

"Oi! That's not fair," he calls after me. His heavy footfalls reach my ears and become louder as he gets closer. "You're a bloody cheat!"

I pump my legs harder and try to out run him.

"I always knew you were a Cheater and not a Chaser," he says catching up to me.

"I have never been a cheat at anything," I retort.

"Does Davies know you were propositioning me?" He quirks his eyebrow as he shoots me a quick glance.

"For one, I never propositioned you. And for two, what does Davies have to do with that?"

"You're the only female on the Ravenclaw team, apart from Chang. Everyone knows you and Davies are together."

_Davies and I… Together? _I stop running and stare at Oliver as he slows and turns around to face me. "Davies and I are together?"

"It's not true?"

"Who the said it was?"

He gives me a pointed look that says _everyone_.

"Davies and I will never be together. He's two years younger than I am. That's just ridiculous, it's…" I trail off. How do I even begin to explain what little attraction I have to the member of my team? If my liking of him were any less, we'd be enemies. "He's more pompous than even you are. I'm honestly surprised he's not in Slytherin."

"So you aren't together?"

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" I run my hands through my loose hair and pull it into a ponytail. "Why are you even asking anyway?"

"Curiosity is the lust of the mind."

"Is that you saying you're lusting after me?"

He smirks. "Don't flatter yourself, love." He starts jogging again. I stare after him, quite enjoying the sight before me. He turns to jog backwards and I can see the bloody smirk crossing his face. "Can I help you?"

I mentally shake my head and focus. "We wouldn't be out here if you could."

He nearly trips over his feet at my sly implication. "We don't joke about that."

I begin running again and smirk as I pass him. "What's the matter, love?" I ask, impersonating him. "Afraid of a little curiosity?"

He catches up again to run at my side. "Not in the least. I'm afraid of what your brother would do to me if I snogged you senseless. Then again, maybe I'd finally have some peace and quiet."

He wants to snog me. You heard that too, right? I wasn't just imagining things… he – Oliver Wood – wants to snog me – Danica Brooks.

We stop jogging when the sun rises higher into the sky. My head is still filled with thoughts about what all this means. I wouldn't be a very good Ravenclaw if it wasn't always analyzing things and overthinking small details.

I don't know how I feel about this. I used to have a crush on Oliver Wood. _Used to_. I haven't fancied him in years.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asks as he begins walking toward his house.

"Uh, sure," I say absently.

There are three reasons why I could never enjoy the company of one Oliver Wood.

Number One: He's a pompous prick with his head so far up his arse, I don't think he can breathe properly.

Number Two: We cannot go two seconds without being at each other's throats. And I don't mean that in any sort of romantic or sexual way. We go in for the kill so often I think we'd actually strangle each other if we didn't have people to separate us.

Number Three: He is more cryptic and confusing than any man or boy I have ever met. Said trait has only recently developed and it is driving me up the wall.

There are also two reasons why I might – _might_ – enjoy the company of aforementioned Gryffindor.

Number One: He likes Quidditch as much as I do. That's a given.

Number Two: He has developed this cryptic and confusing way to speaking to me. Before this summer, he and I wouldn't be able to get in even a civil 'hello' without ending up yelling. But this morning he and I had an entire conversation that didn't end up with raised voices. In fact… I think we were – dare I say it – _flirting_.

Oh this is all bollocks. We weren't flirting. We were… we were having a normal conversation between… friends? No, we could never be friends. Acquaintances? Yes, that'll work.

Oliver and I managed to go an entire hour or two without saying a cross word to the other. This is wholly confusing. I walk into the house with my head stuck in my thoughts to find Jack sitting at the table reading the_ Daily Prophet_.

"How was the run?" he asks, not looking up.

"Fine. How're the teams doing?" I ask.

"Same as yesterday. Did you run into Oliver?"

"He was very much alive when I saw him last," I say, anticipating his next question.

"That's good to know. I know you two have difficulty getting along, but for my sake, please try not to kill him, yeah?."

My eyes narrow as I study my brother. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

He returns my piercing gaze with his own serious one. "I mean it, Dani. He's my best mate and you're my sister. You know I'll always choose you, but… he's my best mate."

"You sound like a girl." I swivel and walk up the stairs.

"He's coming over later. So if you don't have a nice thing to say to him, I suggest you leave," Jack calls after me.

"Duly noted."

Being alone with my thoughts is never a good thing. My mind is a dangerous place to be, especially when my inner monologue kicks in. I sometimes become afraid of the places my mind takes me… Merlin, Jack should have me committed to St. Mungo's. I groan as I get into the shower and let the hot water beat down upon my head.

Oliver Wood wants to snog me. Or maybe he thinks that if he snogs me, Jack will find out and end his misery… the misery that the two of us are completely responsible for. This… what in Merlin's name do I even call it. We aren't friends, never were. It's a bloody disaster, that's what this is.


	3. Promises

A/N: Okay, I have literally written twenty-something chapters (not even joking!) spread through three different plot lines. I have no idea which one I want to go with because I like them all. So, here is my plan: I'm going to pick one and probably make a separate fic of the other two, with proper changes, of course.

Thanks to everyone who keeps reading! We have a fun ride ahead of us and I hope you'll continue along with me. Happy New Year to you all! I hope you enjoyed your respective celebrations.

- aurorafalling

* * *

Chapter Three: Promises

"Sometimes people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them."

― John Green, _The Fault in Our Stars_

* * *

True to what Jack said, Oliver came over later in the day. The two pulled out the family set of Wizard's Chess and set it up in the dining room. I spent the day doing my best to avoid it because I still hadn't figured out how or what I feel about Oliver wanting to snog me. Ignoring the whole affair seems like a good idea, but the opportunity to show Oliver I'm better than him at one more thing is too enticing to toss away lightly.

More than once today I have found myself at the bottom of the stair case, wanting to go into the kitchen. I'm starving and my stash of chocolate frogs ran out a few days ago. Maybe if I'm lucky, the french doors leading to the dining room will be shut and the curtains drawn… My growling stomach practically forces me into the kitchen.

The doors are wide open and Jack is looking up at me from across the table. "Oi, Dani. While you're in there, will you get us something to drink?" Jack calls.

"Why don't you get it yourselves?" I ask and open the cabinet to get a plate.

"Because I don't want this cheater to move the pieces."

"I resent that. I am not a cheater," Oliver protests.

"Mate, you're losing so badly, you'd do anything to win," Jack says,

I roll my eyes and grab two glasses. I fill them with tap water and then set them on the table. Oliver's losing, badly, and Jack looks so smug about it. A long look at the board reveals the plan Oliver could use to easily overtake Jack and win the whole game. I say nothing and walk back into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

With plate and glass of pumpkin juice in hand, I sit in my chair, which happens to be next to Oliver.

"Bishop to C6," Oliver says. I mentally smack my palm against my head. He's just opened his queen to be taken.

Unfortunately for him, Jack is a strong player either and does realize the advantage he has. He takes the bishop and smirks over at Oliver. "Mate, I don't think chess is your game."

After a few more moves, Oliver is down to only a handful of pieces while Jack still has little over half his pieces left.

"You are the worst player I've ever seen," I tell Oliver, genuinely feeling sorry for him.

"If you think you can do better, then tell me what to do," he says desperately. I lean over and cup my hand in front of his ear. I tell him which piece to move so that he'll be able to at least put Jack in check. I drop my hand to his shoulder and use him to hoist myself from my chair.

I hear Oliver make the move I suggested as I set my plate into the sink for washing. When I return, Jack is staring at the board with his eyes darting over it quickly. Oliver's arms are folded across his chest and he's looking pretty smug.

I lean down so that my mouth is just a breath away from Oliver's ear. "Don't look so happy yet, you've got three moves to go," I whisper.

Jack sighs exasperatedly at the two of us, "Dani, when I said I wanted you two to get along, I didn't mean for you to help him win at Wizard's Chess. Move along." He flicks his hand at me to wave me off.

"If you didn't want me to play, you shouldn't have invited me in here. You know I can't resist a game of chess."

"Resist, Dani."

"Nah, I think I'll yield," I say placing extra emphasis on 'yield'.

"Why am I yielding? You said I have three moves left," Oliver asks.

"With my help, yes. But I'm no longer welcome in this game. You're on your own."

"Fine," he grumbles. "I resign."

I pat him on his head, "Good boy."

He catches my wrist mid-pat and levels his eyes up at mine. "Do I look like a dog to you?"

Jack gives me a stern 'don't answer that' look as he leaves the room to get more water.

"No, but with a little magic I might be able to transfigure you back into a prince, or at the very least, a human."

Oliver smirks, "You don't need magic for that, love, just a kiss."

Before I realize what I'm doing, I press my lips to his forehead. I pull back and frown. "Nope, still a frog."

"You did it wrong," he says, tightening his grip on my wrist.

"A kiss is a kiss, Oliver. If it doesn't work the first time, then I doubt a second will have any effect."

"A second try wouldn't kill you." He stands swiftly, forcing our bodies close together and nearly touching.

"I'm quite sure it will." I meet his eyes, unafraid and unwavering. "You done so I can have my hand back?"

He releases his grip and smirks at me. "I'll get that kiss from you, one way or another."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Wood?"

"I don't make threats; just promises." He walks out of the dining room and into the kitchen to join my brother.

How dare he get the last word! I put on my best seductress look, which probably isn't as good as I think it is, but that's beside the point. I follow him into the kitchen and give him a coy smile, "Promises are empty when not accompanied by the actions they represent. At least a threat implies someone will back down. I don't back down."

Fully satisfied at having the last word, I strut out of the kitchen. Yes, I _strut_! Because that's what winners do and I am a winner. Oliver has no idea what he's gotten himself into and I declare war on him and his pompous attitude.

And for those following my wonderful logic, I am aware of the irony.


	4. Temptation

A/N: Well, dear readers, here we are again: a new chapter up and ready to read. I apologize for waiting so long, this chapter has been a nightmare to write. I was originally going in one direction but plot holes sank my ship. So here is the new chapter with the improved plot that works a lot better. Who would have though this fic would give me so much trouble this early?

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. Never will, unfortunately. I don't own the quote either, or any quotes belonging to the past and future of this fic.

* * *

Chapter Four: Temptation

"The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it."  
― Oscar Wilde

In my room, I grab the book off my bedside table and flop onto my bed. I read to pass my time, enjoying the Muggle books about witches and wizards. They have it so wrong, I can't help but laugh. Admittedly, the Muggles are very creative when it comes to their ideas about magic. I honestly wish I could do some of the things they have imagined.

A knock sounds on the door and I look up at it. Oliver leans against the door jamb with his arms folded.

"Can I help you?"

"Your brother is about to start snogging some girl on the front porch."

I smile and roll off the bed to push past him. I feel hard muscle beneath my fingers and try to ignore the heat rising in my cheeks. I carefully step down the stairs until I can see the door. My brother blocks my view of the smaller girl. The frown sets on my lips. Oliver comes down behind me and peeks over the top of my head.

"Did you see her?" I whisper.

"No," he replies.

Jack turns slightly and glares at us. "Go up stairs, both of you." He sounds like an upset father speaking to unruly children. I guess I can see how he would be the 'father' to our situation. He's more strict whereas Oliver and I bicker like children… or an old married couple.

"Sorry, Jack. She slipped through my fingers," Oliver says, wrapping his fingers around my waist and pulling me up the stairs. I hear the door close and know all chances of seeing the girl are gone.

"Hands off," I squeal and struggle against his hold. He sets me in my room and shuts the door behind him. I grab my book off my bed and set it back in its place among the pile of books on my bedside table.

"This is quite the room you have here," Oliver says while looking around.

I look at the bookshelf overflowing with text books and novels; the pile of _Which Broomstick? _and _Witch Weekly_; the small desk in the corner filled with pieces of neatly laid parchment, organized quills, and bottles of ink. My trunk sits open with my school robes tossed in haphazardly. Oliver smirks and walks over to the pile of _Witch Weekly_'s.

"Never took you for a _Witch Weekly_ sort of girl," he says, grabbing one and flipping through it.

"I'm not," I say, walking over to him. "Penny likes to read them when she's here."

I grab the magazine from him and then the others before shoving them into a drawer. "Why are you in my room anyway? Shouldn't you be waiting for Jack in _his_ room?"

"Why do that when I can bother you?"

"Fine." I grab the most recent issue of _Which Broomstick?_, grab Oliver by the shoulders and force him into the desk chair. "Sit here, and read quietly."

I walk back to my bed, lay down and grab my book to read once more.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Oliver watching me. I try to ignore him until I can't take it any longer. I set my book onto my lap a little harder than I meant to and turn to him. "Will you stop looking at me?"

His smile does things to my insides I didn't know it could do. Heat rising all over my body, the desire to smile back at him – what kind of magic is this? "I wasn't looking at you, I was reading the back cover."

More than that, the smile takes me off guard. It's almost as if he's being genuine. I've seen the cocky smile he always throws my way. I've been the recipient of smirks, scowls, glares, snide remarks, and sarcasm. But never have I seen this smile.

"What's that smile for?" I ask before my brain can tell my jaws to clamp shut.

"Do you ever stop analyzing things?"

"Ravenclaw," I say as if that magically clears everything up. "I think I'll go mad from it soon."

He breaths a laugh. "I think you already have."

I glare at him. "It is entirely your fault."

"You're blaming me for your madness?"

"I'm blaming that weird smile you threw at me."

"My smile offends you?" he asks as his lips form his familiar smirk.

"That's much better," I say with a fake sigh of relief. Although, inside I am relieved we are back in familiar territory.

"Tell me what's got the pretty head of yours all jumbled up," he says, setting the magazine on the desk.

My brows knit together. Did he just compliment me? "Did you just compliment me?" Well, I've never been one for a filter it would seem.

"You're confused because I may happen to be a half-decent bloke?"

"I'm confused because we haven't started arguing."

"We sort of argued earlier."

"Can we just have one now? This easy conversation is really distracting."

"And fighting isn't?"

"I find it clears my head, nicely."

He gives me another one of those breathtaking smiles I've not seen before today. "Fighting clears your head? You're not thinking of some clever way to get a rise out of me?"

Yet again, my mouth and brain don't communicate properly. "There are many things I could to do get a rise out of you."

His brow quirks upward. "You really do want to shag me, don't you?"

Eyes wide with horror, my brain completely stops working. So my mouth decides that it will continue to work in a broken, stuttering sort of fashion. "I-I… w-we don't joke about… about that." My feet hit the floor and I move to open the window. It's gotten a bit stuffy in the last thirty seconds.

He stands to follow me, stopping a few feet behind me. "Oh, come off it, Dani. You asked me to shag you last week. We both know you want me." The lilt to his voice sends shivers down my spine. Damn him and his seductive voice… I feel like a deer caught in the headlights of those Muggle cars. And now even his _smirk_ is looking attractive. "What's wrong, little Ravenclaw? Cat got your tongue?"

_Quite the opposite in fact. I can think of a million responses. They all just sound pathetic and you'll see right through them._ My mind races at the speed of light. My feet move of their own accord and close the space between us. My traitorous hands reach up to wrap around the back of his neck and pull his face toward mine. My eyes look straight into his, challenging him to stop me. Who the bloody hell is this woman in possession of my body?!

Just as our lips are about to meet, I pull back slightly while retaining my hold on him. A beat passes, then two. "What's wrong, little Gryffindor? Cat got your tongue?" I whisper.

"What did you say about promises?" he asks quietly. His hot breath on my skin sends shivers down my spine.

"That they're empty without action."

"With the promise of action, are you tempted?"

"No, because I have a rule against snogging boys like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes, boys who think only as far as the next skirt they'll see or the next score they'll make."

"Hmm, you do seem to know a lot."

"More than you think." Our lips are a breath away. His fingers press at the back of my hips, urging me forward. I have only to move the width of a hair and we'll be connected… but I don't dare move. If he wants it that badly, he can move. I'm not about to be the first one to give in.

"Less than you know."

He moves closer. My breath hitches. I open my mouth to say something – anything – and shut it again. I draw my focus away from his lips and up to his eyes. It is there that I find my voice. "What are you really doing in here?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Clearly, it isn't."

"I promised you I would get that kiss. I'm here to collect."

"Go ahead, then." I tilt my chin up to give him better access. _What are you doing?!_ my inner voice screams. "If you're that curious, then kiss me."

He smirks with a laugh under his breath. "I thought you didn't back down."

"I don't. I'm yielding."

Without another breath in our shared space, he presses his lips to mine.


	5. Danger

A/N: I thought a little chapter through Oliver's point of view would help keep things interesting. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Danger

"There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent."

― Laozi

Danica pulled away almost instantly, leaving a confused Oliver as she danced away. She stood silent for a moment, no doubt reasoning out what had just happened. When she turned back to him, she had a smirk on her lips and amusement in her eyes.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" The question came off as more of a statement.

He stared at her for a moment, wondering what was going on. "Excuse me?"

"The infamous Oliver Wood Charm doesn't work."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. Every bloke like him had a way of charming the lovely ladies, though she didn't need to know that.

"We've all heard of it, and I would never fall for it."

"You fell for the smile," he smirked, then mentally kicked himself for the comment.

"Yes, but the smile is only a part of your Charm, is it not?"

He chose silence as his answer. This had never happened to him before. Girls melted like wax beneath his fingers. They fell for the smile, the friendly act, the easy conversation, the feeling of false superiority.

"That's what I thought." Her knowing smirk was infuriating.

"I honestly haven't a clue as to what you're talking about," he lied again. Better to feign ignorance than give up the only power he had left.

"I'll play it back for you. You give what I like to call, a 'nice' act. You're pleasant, there is nice conversation, and you give a devastatingly good smile. But here is where you went wrong: you're still you," she shrugged at him.

"But you fell for it," he said, finally giving in. She knew too much and there was no point in denying.

"I'll admit that I did. I do love a bloke with a nice smile, but I'm sure you already knew that. Whereas your Achilles' heel lies in that you're too eager."

"Eager my arse. I still got the kiss."

"That was more like a… brushing of lips."

"Call it what you want, it was still a kiss."

She gave him an unconvinced look and settled herself onto her bed. "So, how often does it work?"

"We're having this conversation?"

"Yes, if we're supposed to be friends, then I can ask you anything I want."

"You're a girl-"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"You hate me."

"I do, but I am willing to put aside my righteous hatred and try to get along with you for Jack's sake. Although, I had thought that after this long Jack would have dumped your arse. Seriously, why are you two still together?" She sat up and folded her legs beneath her.

"You, Penny, and Reagan have been together for a while, too."

"I had to do something after you stole away my other half."

"Is that why you don't like me?" he feigned disinterest, even though he was very interested in knowing the truth.

"I've got a list, and yes, that one is on it."

"A list?" His eyes lit up. "You made a list of reasons why you hate me?"

"I've got many lists about many things."

"Such as?"

"That information is on a need to know basis, and you don't need."

He folded his arms and looked at the infuriating girl sitting on her bed. "It's worked a few times, but I don't like to use it."

"Then what makes me so special?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out."

She smirked. "I can answer that for you."

His brow quirked upward. "You can?"

"I'm irresistible."

"And ever so humble."

The smirk faded to be replaced with a sly smile. "No, I'm serious. You're drawn to me. You think about me when you can't sleep. Your heart drums a little louder when you see me. You lose all sense of thought with just a simple glance."

Oliver smirked outwardly. Inside, however, he wondered how she could know all this.

"You kissed me to wash away the thoughts that have been plaguing you. That's why you did it, isn't it?"

He swallows the lump in his throat and spoke, "And why would I be feeling all these things?"

"Because Jack has forbidden you from them all."

It unnerved him how dead on she was. Everything she said was true. Jack had rules just like she hinted. Rules a meter long that had prevented every friend of his from doing what Oliver had just done. They jokingly called them the _Five Commandments of Jack_. But to Jack, it was no laughing matter.

Starting with one: _Don't flirt with my sister_. The rule that both Dani and Oliver broke daily. It could be justified as a silly rivalry, but he knew the truth. He had been flirting with her for years, finding her frustration cute and decidedly alluring.

_Don't think about her._ How Jack would ever know if that one had been broken was beyond Oliver. He'd broken it numerous times since the rule came into play three years ago when Dani's breasts began to show and blokes took notice.

_Don't look at her. _Broken long before the rules were ever instated. But Oliver knew Jack's meaning: _Don't look at her like you're trying to undress her_. This one had been truly broken the same year as the previous rule was instated.

_Don't touch her_. That one had been relatively easy not to break until she became confident with her body and paraded around her house wearing clothes that left little to the imagination. Not that Oliver ever minded. She was a pretty girl with long legs and a toned physique.

And finally, _Don't ever date my sister._ Given what had happened minutes ago, Oliver was no longer sure who that rule was protecting. Dani clearly knew the power she possessed over men and knew how to use the gifts bestowed upon her. Aphrodite herself must have crafted that girl, Oliver was sure of that at least.

Oliver could recall Jack saying offhandedly that the rules were for the protection of his friends, not Dani. He hadn't believed it at the time, but now… well, now he could reasonably believe the rules were to protect him and every other bloke who had the unfortunate friendship with Jack. The girl was irresistible and Jack knew it. She knew it. And now Oliver knew it.

So he focused on the things that were wrong with her. Her lips were dry. Her skin was a bit rough. He wasn't a huge fan of brunettes, preferring blondes. Girls who played Quidditch were usually off putting. Dani was too tall, too thin, too fit. He fancied girls who weren't his best mate's twin sister.

"You're not that special, love. Stop flattering yourself."

The smile never wavered, settling further into her mouth if anything. "Every man wants what he can't have."

Yes, that's what caught his attention in the first place: she was forbidden. But now he could easily obtain her. She had easily melted in his fingers. She tried to play it off like she had felt nothing. Certainly she felt something. He was a prime specimen of the male race. Physically fit, Quidditch player, decent marks, great personality. There was no way she wouldn't have felt anything… and that's what he continued to tell himself.

"I could have any bird I want. You're not that special."

"Are you so sure of that, Oliver?" He nodded. "So sure that you'd bet on it?" He nodded again. "If you can make a girl truly fall in love with you, then I'll gladly hand you the Quidditch Cup myself."

"Any girl of my choosing?"

"Yes, any one. You have until the first match of the year to pick. I'll have your answer as soon as the match is over."

This he could work with. Any girl who wasn't Danica Brooks would fall for the Charm. He held out his hand to her. She took it and smirked. "You have until the Ravenclaw - Gryffindor Match to pull it off."

"You won't interfere?"

"Of course not. You'll be doing me a favor. I need something to keep my mind off the N.E.W.T.s." Dani had infamous anxiety when it came to testing. Fifth year had been hell for her, or so he'd heard from both Jack and Percy. She picked the book off her bedside table and opened it.

Oliver walked out of Danica's room feeling rather clear headed despite the face that he just kissed his best mate's twin sister and made an absurd bet with her. He took each step down the stairs as though they weren't even there. The front door was still shut and he assumed Jack was still chatting up Lisa Honeycut, a Hufflepuff in their year. He shook his head and entered the kitchen for a glass of water. Truth be told, he wasn't sure why he was still at the Brooks' house. Jack hadn't asked him to stay, though he hadn't asked him to leave either…

Oliver set the unused glass back in the cabinet and walked to the front door. He opened it to see Jack and Lisa sitting on the porch stairs. The two looked over their shoulders at him. "Mate, I'm going home," Oliver said.

"All right. Where's Dani?"

"Her bedroom. I don't think she'll be coming out anytime soon."

Jack's eyes darkened. "Did you lock her in there?"

"No, she was reading when I left," Oliver shrugged. "She's bloody boring."

Jack nodded in agreement. "You up for a match tomorrow?"

"I'll send a few owls out this afternoon."

"Good man."

Oliver shut the door behind him and looked up at the stairs. Dani stood at the top, looking down on him. "He still out there?" she asked.

"Yeah," Oliver replied shortly.

"Will you tell me who with?"

Oliver shook his head.

"Is it serious? Are we going to have to share Jack with another person? Because I do not like to share and four ways is cutting him a little thin."

"You hardly see him during the school year. We'll just cut you out."

She frowned and walked down the stairs. "I guess you'll have to be my substitute Jack, especially if he's going to be too busy to speak to his dear sister."

"I'm not going to be your substitute anything."

"We'll see about that."

"I'll be too busy anyway, what with our bet and all. Besides, you hate me."

"I think I have proven that I am willing to tolerate your pompous attitude long enough to speak with you."

"Well, I don't know if I like you enough for a long-term relationship."

"It'll be just until Jack loses his parasite. Anything long-term with you would probably kill me."

"Parasite?"

"An appropriate term for the females who attach themselves to men."

"You're attaching yourself to me, doesn't that make you a parasite?"

"I'm attaching myself to you because we've known each other how long? And seeing as you're my brother's other third-"

"Third?"

"Yes, you and I have to share Jack – thirds. Anyway, seeing as you're my brother's other third, that makes you part of my whole, I wish it were different, but that's just how it is."

"I'd like to let you know now, that I am not interested in mathematics, especially during the summer holiday."

She gives him a sympathetic look. "Oh that's right. Let me try again, you're my replacement Jack and I'm yours."

"I don't want to be. What part of that are you not understanding?"

"The part where you think you have any say in the matter."

Oliver groaned. "You'll be the death of me."

"I'll engrave that on your headstone. Move along now." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Why?"

"Girls are coming to the house and they are off limits to the bet. Now leave."

Oliver shook his head. "I feel like I've sold my soul to the devil for being nice to you."

"You got what you wanted out of it. Now I'm getting what I want. Your soul has nothing to do with it. I have no need for those anyway." She winked at him.

"I got a 'brush of the lips' that hardly seems like a fair trade."

"You also got to find out that you're still a frog."

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked toward the door at the back of the house. "Remind me to end our 'friendship' after I've secured the Quidditch Cup."

"We don't have a friendship, we have a business transaction."

"Right. Remind me to end that."

"I make no promises. Now out."

Oliver walked through the small garden and out into the field. The air buzzed next to him and a loud _pop_ announced the presence of Jack. Jack wore a goofy smile that Oliver recognized as the one he put on after getting a good snog in.

"You finally did it," Oliver said.

"Lisa Honeycut is – without a doubt – a solid ten."

"That's what you said about Sarah Mills last year."

"I didn't mean it then. I hadn't met Lisa."

"You've known Lisa since third year. She only became attractive last April."

Jack smirked. "Aye, but now she's definitely at the top of my list."

Oliver only rolled his eyes in response.

Jack accepted the answer easily and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm glad you and Dani are finally getting along."

Oliver scoffed. "Don't count on it being for long."

"A little while is better than nothing, right?"


	6. Sincerity

A/N: I am so very sorry for the extremely long delay in updating this fic! Life happens unfortunately and I've had to go out of the country to deal with a family emergency. But I'm back and trying to get this fic back up and rolling. I'm warning you now, updates may be slow. Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter six.

* * *

Chapter Six: Sincerity

"A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal."  
― Oscar Wilde

I listen to Oliver walk out the back door of my house, which is a feat in and of itself considering my heart is pounding in my ears. I stand rigidly, though trying to act like nothing is out of order. I wait for the door to shut, the latch to click into place. When it does, I lean against the wall – and by _lean_, I mean collapse. I take a deep breath to still my raging nerves.

I don't know what has just happened, and I doubt I ever will. All I can reason out is that someone better collected than I will ever hope to be has entered into my body, moved my mouth, and said things I would have never dreamed of saying. Just the touch of his lips was enough to melt my insides. Only a stroke of pure luck kept me from falling under the spell.

It's hypocritical, I know. I said I didn't like him. I said he gets under my skin. I said a lot of stuff, all of which I still hold to be true, mind you. I just hadn't accounted for the way he smells like fresh rain mixed with something overtly masculine I can't place…

But I did it. I broke the spell and managed to fix my position to one that isn't the target of a full on Prince Charming assault. It took every ounce of self-restraint I had within my body. So as I lean against the wall and take in a few deep breaths, I still don't feel like I've come out of the woods yet…

_The Following Morning_

I wake up and walk down the stairs. I hear loud laughing, which brought me out of my blessed sleep. I have half a mind to hex the lot of them.

In the dining room sits and stands a large group of people I want gone. I recognize them as past and present students of Hogwarts and wonder how they all ended up in my dining room at nine in the morning. Better yet, I wonder what little I'll have to do to get rid of them.

Jack's eyes catch mine and he gives me a weak smile. I point at him and crook my finger. He takes the sign and steps into the kitchen.

"Did we wake you?" he asks, walking into the kitchen.

"No, Jack. I'm down here looking like I'm going to murder someone because that's the mood I woke with." I roll my eyes to give him an indication of my sarcasm, in case he had missed it. "Why are they here?"

"Quidditch," he says as if that will explain why they are in the dining room.

"There is more space outside."

"We're still discussing and waiting on a few more blokes."

I groan and rub my temples. "Fine."

I step around him and move into the dining room, passing the pack of boys. Outside the sun shines far too bright. I slid my sandals onto my feet and walk out into the garden. I turn toward the row of flowers planted along the south side of the house.

"They all inside?" says a voice just next to my ear. I jump and look over at the chuckling Oliver.

"Yes, they are," I answer curtly.

"Someone's angry."

"Someone didn't sleep." I wrap my arms tighter around my chest and look back toward the flowers.

"I thought you'd come running this morning."

"Six hit and I managed to get a couple of hours."

"This happen often?"

"I know we're doing the whole 'mates' thing, but I really don't have the disposition to handle that properly right now."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "As your replacement Jack, I have no choice but to care."

"Go inside. That lot will start to think there's something going on between us if you stay any longer."

Oliver dips his head so that his mouth is at my ear once again, "There isn't?"

A shiver runs up my spine and his soft chuckle lets me know he didn't miss it. "No, there isn't." I pull away from him and turn to face him. "I am not part of the bet either."

He grins at me before turning and going inside the house.

_Sometime After Midnight_

I listen to the clock ticking away the seconds. Each second feels like an hour and each minute feels like a day. School hasn't even started and I already feel like I'm living in my own personal nightmare.

Soon there is another sound connected with the ticking. The sound of pebbles hitting the panes of glass on my window. I get out of bed and cross to it, opening the window and staring down. The pelting stops and I see Oliver standing down below.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at him, trying to be quiet, but not having much luck. "Go bug Jack."

"I came to see you."

My head jerks back in surprise. "Why?"

"Just get down here."

I glare at him, though I don't think he can see it. "Go home."

"If you had been sleeping I would have."

"How do you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"Because you look like you haven't slept."

I narrow my eyes down at him. Apparently he can see my face, so I lay on what power I have. "Why do you care?"

He smirks up at me and I want nothing more than to wipe it off. "Replacement Jack."

"Good news for you, Jack doesn't know or bother with insomnia."

"Good news for you, I do."

I roll my eyes. "Seriously, Oliver. This is freaking me out, go home." I wish I could have lied, but it came out before I could even stop myself.

"Fine. I'm coming up." He reaches down to his side. I watch as the broom moves into his hand and he mounts it. He stops an inch from my open window, put his hands onto the sill and pulls himself in.

I simply stare at him this whole time, mouth slightly agape, because I'm having a hard time processing what is going on. The corner of his lips tip up as he looks at me. His hand reaches out and grabs hold of my jaw, pushing it upward. He takes his hand away and moves to sit in the chair at my desk.

"What do you do when you can't sleep?"

I mentally shake my head, this _is_ happening and I can't stop it. "I read."

He grabs the book off my desk. "_Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Longest six hours of my life."

"I'll bet. Did it help?"

I shake my head as my answer.

"Right. Come on then." He grabs my hand and walks toward the door.

"What are we doing?" I ask with no choice but to follow him.

"Going out."

"Out where?"

"Outside."

We walk down the stairs quietly then out the back door. There is little moonlight shining in the garden, but the stars shine brightly above us. I hesitate to follow him, because honestly? This is a little strange… and by that, I mean, _very_. Since when did Oliver care about my sleeping habits, or rather, lack there of.

We sit on the bench in the garden, looking up at the stars. I curl my legs into my chest and wrap my arms around my knees.

"Can you tell me why you care if I sleep or not?"

"Replacement Jack duties." He smirks over at me and I return it with a glare.

"That's bollocks and you know it."

His smirk settles into a small smile. "I care about you, Dani."

"You keep saying that and it still doesn't make sense."

He shifts to face me, putting his arm along the back of the bench. "You're family, Dani. I care about my family. Now, stop talking and watch the stars."

I level my glare at him, wishing he'd spontaneously burst into flame because that would make a lot more sense than Oliver Wood caring about me. This whole situation makes so little sense and it makes my head hurt. I shove it all away and decide for my next bout with insomnia, I'll process how his caring about me makes me feel. For now, I sigh heavily and lean my head back to look at the Milky Way scoring across the sky.


	7. Confusion

A/N: I guess you have all figured out that I broke the promise I made two and a half weeks ago. I really tried to get this done sooner, but then I decided to give you all an especially long treat as opposed to two small ones. I will try to resume my once a week updates. I appreciate your patience with me as this month has been killer. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and the ones following it! Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Confusion

"I had nothing to offer anybody except my own confusion."  
― Jack Kerouac

_September the First_

_Oliver_

Oliver stands on Platform 9 ¾ waiting for Jack to join him. He checks his watch, though it won't help much. Dani always makes the family late when they are trying to leave. This is one of the few times he's glad he doesn't have any siblings – especially of the female sort. They always cause problems. Yet, if he did have siblings, his parents would be standing here with him instead of being at work. He could hardly blame them, though. His father is off helping with the construction of the new Quidditch World Cup Stadium and his mother is busy at St. Mungo's.

A heavy hand falls upon his shoulder and forces Oliver around. Jack looks as if he'd gone through the wringer.

"You all right, mate?"

"Stop me from killing her. I'll do it this time, I swear I will," Oliver's best mate pleads.

"What's she done this time?"

"Fifteen minutes because she couldn't find the right pair of shoes. What does it matter if you don't have the right bloody pair of shoes?" he groans.

Oliver stifles a laugh. "It can't have been that bad."

"They were in her trunk! She threw them in the bloody trunk without realizing!"

Yes, Oliver was definitely glad the closest thing to a sibling he had was standing in front of him. At the end of the day, if Jack was too much for him, he could easily go home and not deal with him anymore.

"You are a lucky bloke, Oliver. I envy you, mate," Jack says shaking his head.

"Where is she anyway?" Oliver asks, trying not to sound too interested in Jack's sister's whereabouts.

The past few days had been hell, and that was putting it mildly. Dani had avoided him like he carried some infectious disease. He had told himself he didn't care, but he did. He thought it had all gone wrong when he was concerned she wasn't sleeping. That's a normal thing for a friend to worry about, right? He was certain he went to her house and then watched the sunrise with her because he was concerned about his friend. Yeah… that's it.

"Gone off to find Penny or Reagan; I don't really give a flying fuck who she finds first. We need to get a compartment before they fill up with first years." Oliver nods in agreement and follows his friend onto the train.

As the train pulls away from the station the compartment door opens and two girls walk in, seemingly oblivious to the presence of Oliver and Jack.

"Out, Dani," Jack bellows angrily.

"Shove it, Jack. You two don't need an entire compartment to yourselves." Dani puts her hands onto her hips and motions her head for him to go sit by Oliver.

Jack's lips curl into an evil sneer. "You want to sit in here, you sit by him."

"Reagan and I want to sit together. You and Oliver can snog over there." She points to the bench Oliver is sitting on without a glance in his direction.

Reagan puts her hand onto the other girl's arm. "Really, Dani. It's all right. We can still talk to each other from across the compartment."

Dani looks at the mousy Ravenclaw like the girl just grew another head. Reagan gives Dani a pleading look and Dani softens. Oliver watches the two girls suspiciously, wondering what in Merlin's name is going on.

"Secret love notes it is then." Dani sits onto the bench with Oliver and manages to keep her distance. She opens her bag and pulls out a notebook and a Self-Inking Quill. She scribbles madly onto it before ripping the page out, folding it, and handing it over to Reagan.

"I don't understand why you're so resistant to sitting with Oliver. You two go running every morning together," Jack says offhandedly.

"Running does not require speaking, Jack." Oliver looks over at Dani who refuses to look away from Jack. She hadn't told him they get along when running. She hadn't told him about the kiss – granted Oliver hadn't either, but that was purely out of self-preservation. It also seems she hadn't mentioned the bet. Which was also good, because Oliver wasn't planning on telling anyone that juicy tidbit.

Reagan finishes reading the note and looks up at Dani with wide eyes. "Is this a joke?" she says, clutching the paper tightly in her hand.

Dani's curled brown hair falls from behind her ear as she tips her head forward to write into the notebook once again. She flips it back over her shoulder, sending a wave of flowery air in Oliver's direction.

"Will you two stop sharing secrets and talk like regular human beings?" Jack groans.

Oliver sits back and watches Dani and Jack bicker, Reagan and Dani exchange notes, and wonders where the bloody hell Percy and Penny are. Never before has he wished that those two would be here with their calming, logical presence.

The scratching quills angers Jack to the point he stands up. "Where is the bloody trolley lady?"

"I thought I saw her up near the Prefects carriage when we came on the train," Reagan offers with a smile. "Do you mind if I join you? I haven't eaten all day."

He shakes his head and opens the carriage door. "D'you want anything, Oliver?"

Oliver shakes his head. _If you knew that I kissed your sister, you wouldn't be leaving us alone,_ he thinks to himself.

The carriage door shuts and silence falls heavily over the two of them. Oliver twists on the bench and looks at the girl. Despite being the twin sister of Jack, she looks nothing like him. She has brown hair where his is blond, she is lithe whereas Jack is muscular. There really is no family resemblance between them now that he really looks.

"You haven't told him we get along?" Oliver asks.

"Why should I when you haven't either?"

She has a point, as much as he is loathe to admit it. "So I'm your dirty little secret?" It comes out lower and more seductively than he meant.

"A little less dirty and not so little," she says as she searches her bag.

"Who have you told about the kiss?"

Her hands stop and she looks up at him. Without missing a beat or blinking an eye, she says, "Everyone, naturally."

He rolls his eyes. Why he should have expected a simple 'yes or no' is beyond him.

* * *

_Dani_

I refuse to talk to Oliver any more. Not out of spite, not out of anger. Out of my own confusion. There is this duality to us that I find difficult to understand. And for someone who thinks as much as I do, it is a recipe for disaster.

Here's exactly what I mean. Introducing…

The Greatly Famous Pros and Cons List of Miss Danica Brooks: Oliver Wood Edition

Pros:

1. He's a Quidditch player. We can talk about brooms and the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.

2. He's a Quidditch Captain. We can complain about how awful our players are and maybe I can weasel out some of his plays and player weaknesses.

3. He's a Gryffindor. I don't have to see him all the time and get a reprieve from the people I do live with.

4. He's Jack's best mate. Jack will be supremely pleased that we are getting along. He'll probably even encourage it.

5. … I'm sure I'll find a fifth soon enough.

Cons:

1. He's a Quidditch player. We'll argue over the standings, unfair calls by the refs, and bait each other.

2. He's a Quidditch Captain. He'll have every opportunity to figure out my plays and players' weaknesses.

3. He's a Gryffindor. They seem to work differently than Ravenclaws do. We'll end up with the same classes and that won't make for a reprieve.

4. He's Jack's best mate.

5. I'll counter the fifth Pro here. I'm sure it won't be hard to find fault in it.

I sit thinking about what my fifth reason for enjoying his company could be. Ah! I've got it!

Pro 5: He likes to go running in the morning. I'll always have a running partner, which is nice.

Con 5: He likes to go running in the morning. What if I don't want a partner one day? I guess I could go in the evening, but once it starts getting cold my options will be severely limited.

"Hey," Oliver says softly, breaking me away from my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I'm about to answer when the compartment door of the train opens. A beaming Jack walks in. "Guess who we found?"

In pours five people behind him. Reagan, Penny, and Percy walk in with Garret Davin and Henry Michaels behind them. Penny pats my leg for me to move over on the bench. I scoot toward Oliver to allow room for Penny and Percy to sit next to me.

I groan at having to move and at the close proximity to Oliver I will be. He doesn't pay any attention. He nods at the other three Gryffindors and doesn't attempt to pick on me.

"Did you hear that Sirius Black escaped?" Garret says, striking up the conversation many people had been having for some time.

The conversation drags forward and I stop listening nearly immediately. I return to my previous line of thought as I watch the rain streaming down the window and flying away from me toward the back of the train.

Some days Oliver and I are at each other's throats. Some days I am certain that there is not a person alive or dead who could irritate me as much as he does. I want nothing more than to put him so far into his place that he'll never think of moving out of it.

Finally, in the morning, I enjoy his company as we run. It's different than running by myself. We can actually converse like two regular people. There is no pressure to watch him squirm under my innuendos; no pressure to yell at him. There is only silence and it is so blissful I regret when my legs become too tired or the day becomes too hot.

I think of the bet we made. Three days ago it seemed like a good idea. But after the night he and I watched the stars move across the sky and the dawn break out over the field… well, things have been awkward. Everything I want to say dries in my throat. My mouth quits working at the same time my brain goes into overdrive. I don't know what to say to him and I wish I did.

Once school starts everything will be…

On the periphery of my senses something feels off. I look around the compartment. No one seems to be concerned about it.

"What's going on?" I ask.

The others look at me strangely. "What do you mean?" Penny asks.

The train jolts and the squealing of the breaks reach our ears.

"We should find out. Stay here," Percy commands. Penny and Percy stand up and presumably go to the prefect compartment to find out what's going on.

Garret says something to the effect of 'finally' and moves to sit next to me. Apparently I wasn't the only one feeling cramped.

The train slows as the breaks continue to scrape, metal on metal. Oliver and Jack stand up and move toward the door. I move closer to the window and look out.

"We're stuck on the bridge," I say. The insides of my stomach begin to twist uncomfortably.

"Have we broken down?" Reagan asks in a small voice. The lights flicker above us and Reagan and I exchange worried glances.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jack says, returning to his seat.

"Does anyone else feel that chill?" She draws her knees to her chest. I can see the breath coming out of Reagan's mouth as she lets loose a shiver. Henry cracks a small smile and wraps his arm around her.

"I'll keep you warm, love," he says. She sneers and pushes him away from her.

Oliver walks over toward his seat when the train jerks a second time and sends him nearly on top of me. He mumbles a quiet 'sorry' and sits beside me.

"Look at the window," Reagan whispers. Ice has formed along the glass where rain once was.

"Something is coming." My voice is unrecognizable to my own ears. In my seven years of attending school, nothing like this has happened.

A shadowy figure floats in front of the windows separating the compartment from the walkway.

Being Seventh years, we all know a dementor when we see one. Having said that, none of us has ever seen on in the flesh and the fear is all the greater because of it. dementors are the most loathsome creatures to ever exist in this world. They scare me like nothing else can. Given the choice between a hundred angry dragons, You-Know-Who, and dementors, I would gladly take the dragons and You-Know-Who at the same time.

In the back of my mind, I note that Oliver has moved to the edge of his seat to put himself between me and the dementor. The warmth on my knee tells me his hand is there. In the front of my mind, I have no conscious thought. I do not grab for my wand sticking out of my jumper pocket. Even if I did, I do not have the presence of mind to make use of it. Instead, my hand slides toward his. He makes no outward observation of it, save for the change in gripping my hand and not my knee. The comfort does little against the ever growing despair seeping into all of us. But it is enough.

We watch with bated breath as the dementor opens the compartment door. It's gauze covered head presses into the compartment. Jack and Oliver stand with their wands at the ready. Oliver's hand never drops mine, despite him being left-handed. Before their wands can begin to glow with the bright white light of a Patronus Charm, the dementor recedes and the door shuts firmly behind it.

For the moment, not even the sound of our breath is loud enough to hear over the collective pounding of six heartbeats. The cold begins to fade away, but the melancholy remains.

"The bloody hell is going on?" Henry says, breaking the silence.

* * *

So uh, I decided to answer some reviews, because I feel guilty leaving you guys without answers.

**The Quidditch** **Queen**: I hope this answers your question. :)

**WMaldonado89**: Of course someone will get hurt. Where's the fun in everyone getting their happily ever after right away? ;) To answer your question, At some point he'll be let in on the secret. When that is going to happen, I have no clue.

**Koreanpotter**: Your comment made me smile this morning, thank you!


	8. Secret

A/N: Hehe, we're going to be back on schedule. :) I have buffer chapters in case there is ever trouble so let us all hope that I won't get so dreadfully behind again! Enough of my rambling that you all probably don't read (I never do).

* * *

Chapter Eight: Secret

"If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself."  
― George Orwell, _1984_

"Dementors on the train." Henry had not stopped talking even after the train began to move again. "There are bloody dementors on the bloody train!"

"Henry, calm down," Garret says calmly.

"It's bollocks! All of it!" Henry continues raving, though no one really listens to him. We are all waiting for Penelope and Percy to come back. As Head Boy and Head Girl, they should know what is going on.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks me. I hear his words. I know they are directed toward me. Yet I do not respond.

My eyes are trained on his hand holding mine. He hasn't let go. Why hasn't he let me go? The danger is gone and he still holds my hand. The calluses from gripping the broom through dangerous maneuvers on my hands don't bother him as they would any other bloke. _But he's not a typical bloke, now is he?_ I push that thought further into the back of my mind and into the place where one day I'll open and sort through the memory of the kiss and the feelings attached to it.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear Jack say. Oliver's hand leaves mine as he stands and allows Jack to sit next to me. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

I look down at my empty hand, already feeling the loss of warmth and comfort. Jack's finger hooks beneath my chin to direct my attention towards him. Our eyes lock and he searches for something within them. He sighs and stands. "I'll find you some chocolate."

Reagan quickly runs after him, not seeing fit to give any sort of excuse. Garret grabs Henry, who is still rambling, and pulls him toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asks.

"To check on my sisters. I'm taking Henry with me. Maybe it'll set him right," Garret says.

Oliver nods and sits next to me. He puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him with little resistance from myself. The warmth of his body begins to replace the coldness of my own.

"I didn't even think to grab my wand…" I trail off.

"It happens, love. Nothing you can do about it."

"You and Jack were ready."

"Jack and I are Gryffindors. We are always ready. Brave and chivalrous."

"You forgot hopelessly short-tempered and pointlessly heroic," I add.

Oliver's chuckle rumbles through his chest. "If you would like, I'll got get the dementor. Then you can be pointlessly heroic."

"I'm hardly Gryffindor material. But if I were, I'd be a far better one than you."

"I'm beginning to think the hat should have sorted you into Slytherin. So competitive with Gryffindors."

I look up at him and crack a smile. "No, just you."

"And what is so special about me?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out."

He scoffs at my answer and gives me a hard look. "Seriously though, are you all right?"

I nod slowly. "I'm fine, Oliver."

Through my hair I can feel him press his lips against my head. I sit bolt upright, breaking his hold on me. Oh bollocks, this cannot be happening.

"What's wrong?"

_Quick! Think of a lie! Anything to… _"I just realized that I left my-" _Think! Think! Think!_ "-hairbrush at home." _Wow, that was brilliant._

His brows quirk upward quizzically. From the look he gives me, I don't think he actually believes me. I mean, I wouldn't either. "I'm sure your parents can mail it to you in a few days."

"'Course they can," I say too quickly. "I should write them a letter so that I can send it this evening after the dinner thing."

"You mean the Welcoming Feast?"

"That's the one." I stand up, grab my bag, and sit on the bench opposite Oliver.

Jack returns and passes out little pieces of chocolate. He sits next to me and looks over at my writing.

"What're you writing home for?" he asks.

"She forgot her hairbrush," Oliver says glumly.

"No, you didn't," Jack says. "I saw you toss it in your trunk this morning."

My cheeks burn with heat. "That was a comb. I need my brush." I act taken aback at his lack of knowledge concerning hair care products.

He rolls his eyes and shoots Oliver a confused look. "Why are you in a bad mood?"

Oliver's eyes quickly flit between mine and Jack's.

"We got into it over Quidditch," I lie.

Jack looks unconvinced. "You two always get into it."

"Because he is impossible to get along with," I say angrily. The anger stems from habit and I eagerly use it like a crutch.

"I'm impossible? _You_ are impossible!"

"Well said, Oliver. You think of it all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I did. Not all Gryffindors are as dull witted as you assume."

"You forgot short-tempered-"

"Get used to-"

"-and pointlessly heroic."

"You didn't seem to mind when there was a dementor-"

"Oi!" Jacks shouts over us. "Leave, Dani."

Without another word, I grab my bag and leave the compartment. I take a deep breath and walk toward the back of the train in search of Reagan. I find her seated with Sharise Randall and Missy Durand. I greet the other two 7th year Ravenclaw girls and sit beside a scowling Reagan.

"What crawled up your skirt?" I ask.

"Not your brother. That's for damn sure." She folds her arms across her chest and sinks further into her scowl.

"Reagan, stop doing that," Missy scolds. "You'll set frown lines about your face and age ten years."

Sharise laughs quietly from behind her Muggle romance novel.

"You don't want him up your skirt, Reagan. He's my brother and he's as disgusting as they come."

"That's just it though, he's your brother! You're supposed to think he's appalling," Reagan says defensively. I bite back a smart remark, knowing she'd continue defending him.

"He's nice to look at," observes Missy. "But there doesn't seem to be much going on in that head of his."

"And unless you take a quick fancy to all things broom related, you won't enjoy his company," I add.

Regan glares at the two of us and turns to look out the window as I hear Sharise mutter beneath her breath, "I could get into all things broom related."

Missy presses her foot against my shin with a suggestive wink. "Reagan says you snogged Oliver."

"I did and what of it?" My tone is sharp, but they pay me no mind. They all know how easily he gets under my skin.

Sharise's eyes light up. "How was it?"

"It was short and I don't plan on doing it again."

Sharise slumps and Reagan frowns. "Why not?" Reagan asks. "What's wrong with him?"

"We fight entirely too much and argue all the time. I don't need that in my life."

The three girls share a knowing look.

"He showed he cares about you after the dementor, didn't he?" Reagan says. The corner of her lips pull upward into a small smile.

"What? No!" The pitch of my voice gives away my lie and the trio sees right through it. What they don't know is the problem started after the night spent watching the stars… I quickly push that thought further away and focus on the recent problem. Maybe I can push that one into the dark corner as well and everything will be fine again.

Missy scoffs. "Typical Danica. A guy shows he cares and you run for the hills."

"I don't-" I begin only to be cut off and my protests subsequently ignored.

"It happened with that Carter bloke from Hufflepuff-"

"She walked right into that one."

"And then with Mark Chambers last year."

"That one was sad, I liked Mark. He always smelled of peppermint."

"Oh! And with that bloke who left school last year. What was his name?"

"Does it really matter? I supported her choice in that one, he was clingy."

"I agree, but it still happened."

I watch in aw as my friends continue to pick at my previous love interests with gusto. "Hello? I'm right here." I call loudly to them.

Three heads turn in my direction. "All we're saying, Dani-" begins Missy.

"-is that you need to get over your intimacy issues," Reagan finishes for her.

"I have no issues concerning any part of relationships."

Reagan crosses her arms. "Do we need to go over the list again?"

I set my jaw and shake my head. "You've made your point."

I slump into the seat and fold my arms across my chest. At some point I'll think of a proper distraction to get them off the topic that hits far too close to the mark I intend to keep hidden even from myself.


End file.
